Nighttime Thoughts
by emodetron
Summary: Michael can't get Sara out of his mind, and he has to do something about it.


Title: Nighttime Thoughts (1/1)  
Author: Erin  
Bunny: Myself.  
Homepage: My LJ  
Fandom: Prison Break  
Pairing: Michael/Sara  
Genre: Post-Escape PWP/Smut, Fluff, Romance, Humor  
Rating: NC-17 / Mature  
Summary: Michael can't get Sara out of his head, and so he decides to do something about it.  
Warnings: Sexual Situations  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated, in any way, with Fox, Wentworth Miller, or Sarah Wayne Callies. This is a work of FICTION - none of these events have ever taken place - they all reside in my pretty little fiction world.  
Author's Notes: I don't know where this came from, it was flying around in my head and I had to get it down somewhere so that I could get it out of my head. Enjoy!

**Nighttime Thoughts**

At night is when he allows himself to think of her. Nighttime, when Lincoln's asleep, and it's dark and he's left alone with his thoughts. That's when he closes his eyes and remembers what it was like to kiss her. To slide his hand up and tuck her hair behind her ear as he begged her to wait for him. Michael Scofield knew … he knew he'd never get her taste out of his mouth. No matter how hard he tried. And all it did was make him miss her more. Make him want her more. And that was why, this night, he was outside Sara Tancredi's apartment, staring up at her window. He had enough of thinking about her while he lay in bed. He had enough of Lincoln telling him that it was a bad idea. He waited for Lincoln to go to sleep, and he left the safe house he was staying in, and he went to her.

The feds would never expect them to stay in Chicago, especially with the other escapees going after Westmoreland's money in Utah. Michael and Lincoln were going to wait for those cons to get caught, and then they were going to go after the money themselves. They didn't think the other guys were smart enough to find the money and get it without being seen by someone. This was why they waited in Chicago.

Michael stopped thinking about the break and the plans, and glanced up at the building before him, focusing his thoughts on a certain woman who he was sure was sleeping inside. He set off to move around the building to the other side, climbing up the fire escape. He knew which apartment was hers. Taking a deep breath once he reached her floor, he eyed her window. Hoping with everything he had that it would be unlocked, he bent down and pushed it up, it opened without a problem. Smiling, Michael removed the screen and slipped inside without a sound.

Once inside, he glanced around the room he was in, he was in Sara's kitchen. Turning around to face the window again, he closed it and locked it, moving further into the apartment. He walked through the living room and then down the hall where he was sure her bedroom was located, and he began opening doors to find her. He opened the first door on his right, and saw that it was the room Sara must be using as an office. It has her computer and a desk. Closing the door, he moved across the hall and opened the first door on the left. That was the bathroom. Moving down the hall more, he opened the next door on the left, and it was an empty bedroom. It must be a guest room. Moving across the hall, Michael took a deep breath and opened the second door on the right. It was another bedroom, but there was someone lying in the bed. Letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, he moved further into the room, closing the door behind him.

As he slowly moved closer to the bed, he was able to make out her figure lying in the bed. Soon, he was standing right next to the bed, glancing down at a sleeping Sara. She had begun to stir, as if she knew he was there. He glanced at her night stand and saw the swans he sent her in the mail, it made him smile. He glanced back down at her and couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he moved a hand out and hesitated a moment before reaching out and caressing her cheek. She moved her cheek into his hand, sighing softly in her sleep.

"Sara," Michael called softly, running his thumb over her cheek. She didn't wake up. "Sara," he called a little louder, moving his hand to run through her hair slowly. Sara stirred again and rolled over, she was now facing him. He swallowed, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sara," he called into her ear.

Sara's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed, clutching her blanket to her chest. Michael stood up and took a few steps away from the bed, holding his hands up. "Sara, relax … it's just me," he said.

Sara's eyes moved over his body and got wider at the realization of who was standing in her bedroom. "What … how did you get in here? What are you doing here?" she asked. Michael lowered his hands and moved closer to the bed. He saw Sara move away from him to the other side of the bed.

"Sara, I promise that I'm not going to hurt you," he said, holding his hands in the air again. He saw her swallow hard and moved closer to the bed. He smiled when she didn't move further away from him.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" she asked. She still clutched her blanket to her chest. Michael sat down on the edge of the bed where he was before.

"I couldn't stay away, Sara. I had to see you," he said. Sara swallowed again and looked up at his face. She avoided his eyes; she knew she would get lost in those deep eyes. The same way she did back at Fox River. She had missed him, and then had hated herself for missing him. She had been going to Group every other day, trying to fix her life. And then he had to stroll right back into it.

"I don't want you to be here, Michael. You have to leave," she said, her grip loosening some on her blanket. She reached a hand up and ran it through her hair, brushing it away from her face.

"I meant it all, Sara," Michael said. "I meant everything that I said on the phone. Everything that happened back at Fox River … it was all real," he assured her.

"How am I supposed to believe you, Michael? You're an escaped convict who used me to break your brother out of prison," she said, cursing herself for the hurt she heard in her own voice.

"I never used you. I started the whole diabetes thing because I had to be in the Infirmary. It had nothing to do with you, Sara. I never planned on bringing you into this, but I had no choice in the end. Everything went wrong," he tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it, Michael. Please. I was moving along fine in my life. I was getting better. And then you have to show up at my bedside in the middle of the night and make me—" she was cut off when Michael leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, unable to react. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I meant it, Sara. It was real," he whispered, his fingers caressing her cheek. He noticed that her eyes weren't looking at him. "Look at me," he begged softly. Slowly, her eyes moved up to meet his. She could tell that he meant everything he said, his eyes were so expressive. "It was real," he repeated. She could see the truth in his eyes and she couldn't help a small smile from forming on her lips.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked after a few minutes of just staring at each other's eyes. Michael put a finger to her lips to silence her and he leaned forward again, pressing his lips to hers a second time. He waited for any kind of a reaction from her, and when he felt her lips moving against his, he moved his hand away from her cheek. Sara moved one of her arms to slide around his neck, kissing him with all the feelings she had been holding deep inside of her since that first kiss.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and then she moved her arm from around his neck and she moved to kneel on the bed. Michael's eyes roamed over her body as he did the same. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth gently, before moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. Michael raised his arms to help her, glancing at her once his shirt was off.

"Sara, what are you doing?" he asked. He had been in prison for a few months … and then had been on the run from the feds. There was no way he would be able to start something with her not to finish it. She gave him a small smile and leaned in, kissing him as she moved her hands down to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them. Michael got lost in the kiss, but when he felt her hands pushing his pants down, he broke it and glanced at her. "Sara?" he asked.

"Stop thinking, Michael," Sara commanded, reaching down and pulling her own shirt off. Michael's eyes roamed over her body again, she had left herself in only a bra and her pajama shorts. He reached out and touched her stomach, swallowing as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. He had been dreaming about this for so long, he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Sliding his hand up her back, he worked on unhooking her bra. Once it was unhooked, he slid it off of her body and broke the kiss, his eyes roaming over her body.

Sara felt a little self-conscious once Michael had removed her bra and she was left in just her shorts, she subconsciously moved her arms up to cross over her chest. Michael smiled his little half smile and reached out, moving her arms away from her body. "You're beautiful," he told her softly, leaning forward and kissing her neck. Sara's eyes fluttered closed and she held his head to her neck, licking her lips as she felt him vary between licking and sucking on her neck, as well as kissing.

She slid her hand over the back of his head, feeling the short stubble on his face over her neck as he continued moving his mouth over her neck. She finally pulled his head back and returned her lips to his, moving her hands down to finish ridding him of his pants. He moved to help her get his pants off so that he was left in only his boxers, and then he gently laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek as he smiled down at her.

"Are you sure about this, Sara?" he asked. She smiled and pulled him down to her.

"Shut up and fuck me," she commanded before she kissed him. Michael was more than happy to oblige. He returned her kiss and slid his hands down her body, pushing her shorts and panties down, throwing them somewhere, anywhere. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and then slid his hand back down her body, his long and talented fingers slipping between her folds and finding her clit, rubbing at it. He heard a low moan at the back of her throat, and took that as a good sign, continuing what he was doing.

Sara's hands moved down to push his boxers down, her feet taking over when she couldn't reach with her hands anymore. He felt himself hardening against her thigh as he continued rubbing her clit. "Michael, please," she begged as she pulled away from his mouth. He moved to the other side of her neck and kissed her there, giving her more. He moved his fingers so that they were teasing her opening, his thumb continuing the work he was doing on her clit. He heard her moan again and he slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out while his thumb continued.

She arched her back off the bed when she felt him slip his fingers inside of her and she moaned again, biting her bottom lip. She enjoyed what he was doing to her, holding onto his shoulders as he continued. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it any longer and she pulled his head to face her again. "I need more, Michael," she said softly. "I need you," she added. Michael's eyes locked on her and he nodded, pulling his fingers out of her and kissing her softly.

"Condom?" he asked, hoping to god that she had some, because he didn't think that far in advance. He had no idea that he'd be here, making love to her. He saw her smile and eye the table next to her bed.

"Top drawer," she instructed. Michael leaned over and opened the top drawer, pulling out a condom and opening it, sliding it onto him. He glanced down at her and swallowed, she looked absolutely gorgeous naked and sprawled out underneath him. He moved so that he was in place at her opening, ready to thrust inside.

"Are you sure about this, Sara? I don't want it to be anything that you'll regret later—" he started, but stopped when Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her. He closed his eyes tightly and she moaned. Michael's mouth was hanging open, he was trying to get himself adjusted to the feeling of being inside of her.

Sara glanced up at him, and once she had adjusted to his size, she dropped her legs from his waist. When he still didn't move, she smiled. "Hey, are you going to start moving, or are you just going to sit there all night?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Michael glanced down at her and gave her a smile, moving to kiss her as he began moving his hips, pulling almost all the way out of her before he thrust inside again. Sara bit his bottom lip as he moved, pulling on it before she let go. Michael broke the kiss and opened his eyes, looking down at her. She had her mouth open and her eyes closed, and every once in awhile, her tongue would snake out and wet her lips. Michael thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, he wanted to remember her like this forever. He continued thrusting into her, his hips moving as he moved faster. Sara's hands moved around to his back, trailing her nails down his back. Michael groaned at the feeling of her nails down his back, it was pain mixed with pleasure, and it felt amazing.

"Sara," he moaned her name softly, moving his head down to her neck, nibbling on her skin as he continued moving. She felt amazing, and he felt like this was where he was supposed to be. He angled his hips differently and Sara cried out as he hit a spot deep inside her that made her nerve endings explode. She clawed at his back as he continued hitting that spot, loving the reaction she was having.

Sara knew that Michael had to be an amazing lover, he always cared more about the needs of others than his own. And he was the same way in bed, making sure that she felt amazing before he worried about himself. "Harder, Michael … please," she begged, biting her bottom lip. Michael obliged, moving his hips faster and thrusting into her harder than he was before. "I'm so close," she informed him, her voice a low whisper. Michael buried his face into her neck, biting down on her shoulder as he continued thrusting into her as hard as he could, hitting that spot deep inside her every time.

After a few more moments, Sara whimpered as she felt every nerve ending in her body explode at the same time as she went over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her body. "Michael," she moaned his name as she came, clutching his shoulders. Michael felt her walls spasming around him as she came, and he couldn't hold on any longer either. He came a few moments after she did, and he collapsed on top of her, unable to move for a few moments afterwards.

"Michael," Sara called. He still didn't move. "Michael," she called more firmly. Michael stirred and turned to look at her, but she wasn't there. "Michael!"

Michael sat straight up, looking around. He wasn't in Sara Tancredi's apartment, he wasn't holding her in her bed after they had made love. He was in the car, driving to Utah. Glancing over at the driver's seat, he saw his brother's eyebrow raised as he looked at him. "What?" Michael asked, running a hand over his face.

"Have a nice sleep, there, Mike?" Lincoln asked, a small smirk on his face. Michael glared at him.

"Shut up, Lincoln," he said, fixing his seat so that he could sit up instead of lying back like he was. He glanced ahead of him. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked. Lincoln shrugged.

"A few hours," he said. He glanced over at his little brother again and smirked. "So. Who were you dreaming about? The prison doc?" he asked.

"Shut up, Lincoln," Michael repeated.

"Because it sounded like it was a pretty good dream," Lincoln continued.

"Shut _up_, Lincoln," Michael insisted, his voice annoyed.

"And," Lincoln continued, turning and pointing over at Michael, "you might want to take care of that," he said, then started laughing. Michael glanced down at where Lincoln was pointing and noticed that his dream had gotten him a little worked up, and pretty excited. He reached over and punched Lincoln's arm as his older brother continued laughing.

"Fuck you, Lincoln."

The End.  
9/26/06


End file.
